MoonClan Ships
MoonClan Ships is a list of relationships in MoonClan, either canon or not. Canon Relationships Cloudwing/Graytail The pairing between Cloudwing and Graytail is a once-canon relationship. Their ship name varies between Graywing (Gray''tail and Cloud''wing) and Graycloud (Gray''tail and ''Cloud''wing). While they were mates once and had kits, Cloudwing and Graytail broke up before either died. *Interestingly enough, one of their ship names is the name of a character in the actual ''Warriors series. *While Cloudtail could be a possible relationship name for the two, it is not, as it could very well simply be a warrior name and does not strike DiamondKittyHero as a ship name. Larkshade/Brackensplash The pairing between Larkshade and Brackensplash is a living canon relationship between the female and male. Their ship name varies between Larksplash (Lark''shade and Bracken''splash), Brackenshade (Bracken''splash and Lark''shade), and Brackenlark (Bracken''splash and ''Lark''shade). Although they are still mates, Larkshade is in Serenity, while Brackensplash still resides in MoonClan. Creekcloud/Nightwhisper The pairing between Creekcloud and Nightwhisper is a living canon relationship. Their ship name varies between '''Creekwhisper' (Creek''cloud and Night''whisper), Nightcloud (Night''whisper and Creek''cloud), and Nightcreek (Night''whisper and ''Creek''cloud). They are still in a relationship, with Creekcloud carrying Nightwhisper's kits. *One of their ship names in the name of a canon ''Warriors character. Non-Canon Relationships Rainystar/Breezeleaf Rainystar and Breezestar are constantly shipped by DiamondKittyHero, despite them not being in a relationship. Their ship name is Rainybreeze (Rainy''star and ''Breeze''leaf). In an alternate universe, Breezestar asks Rainysong to be his mate, and she accepts, having his kits. Seeing as Breezeleaf never asked Rainystar in this universe, it is likely that is the only reason they are not together. Leafspeckle/Nightwhisper Leafspeckle and Nightwhisper got together in the Rainybreeze AU. The only reason it is not considered a canon relationship is that Leafspeckle does not exist in this universe and as such their relationship is not possible. Their ship names include '''Leafwhisper' (Leaf''speckle and Night''whisper), Nightspeckle (Night''whisper and Leaf''speckle), and Leafnight (Leaf''speckle and ''Night''whisper). Leafspeckle had kits, two of which died, and one that survived. Riversong/Woodstripe Riversong and Woodstripe became mates in the Rainybreeze AU, although, like for the Leafnight pairing, they do not fall under the "canon" category because Riversong does not exist in this universe. Their ship names include '''Riverstripe' (River''song and Wood''stripe), Woodsong (Wood''stripe and River''song), and Riverwood (River''song and ''Wood''stripe). Huntress/Woodstripe Huntress and Woodstripe proved to be a non-canon relationship. Woodstripe, as Woodkit and Woodpaw, pined after Violetkit, or Violetpaw. When Violetpaw left, he was heartbroken, and mourned her, believing the now-loner to be dead like the rest of MoonClan. In an AU, Violetpaw stays in MoonClan, becoming Violetgaze, and accepts when Woodstripe asks her to be his mate. In the early beginnings of MoonClan, short AUs that were never posted detailed Huntress returning to MoonClan, and Woodstripe being overjoyed to see her. Their ship name, '''Huntstripe' (Hunt''ress and Wood''stripe) also takes on the form Violetstripe (Violet''gaze and Wood''stripe) in the AU where Violetpaw stays. Wildheart/Rainystar Wildheart and Rainystar's relationship never developed past being friends - for Rainystar, anyway. The tortoiseshell she-cat started to hold a crush on her friend, one that still continues. However, she never told anyone besides Woodstripe, her brother, and instead still maintains their friendship. Part of this reason stems from the fact she hasn't seen Rainystar being interested in anyone, perhaps flirting slightly with Breezestar, but never going deeper. This can cause her to believe she doesn't want a relationship, and will deny Wildheart if asked. Their ship names include Wildsong (Wild''heart and Rainy''song) and Rainyheart (Rainy''star and Wild''heart). *Rainystar's original warrior name was going to be Rainyheart, so the ship name nods somewhat at that. *The ship name Wildsong takes from Rainystar's warrior/deputy name, rather than her current, as Wildstar insinuates that Wildheart is a leader. It is also similar to the ship name Woodsong, a name for the relationship for Woodstripe and Riversong. Category:Lists